blitzbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Gunner
|-|Axis= |image of Story= Bryan "Butch" Johnson Biography.jpg|Allies Rolf Hartmann Biography.jpg|Axis |Story= Allies= |-|Axis= }} The Gunner, the other starter class, is the second default class in Blitz Brigade. He has 1000 health points, which can be upgraded to 1200 and is very slow compared to the Soldier. This class is designed to go in direct gunfire and is made for close range combat, but is useless at long range. He hasn't got any abilities, but his splash damage weapons and health make him already hard to deal with. The gunner has a lot of machine guns, but they also have a big bullet spread. Stay close to targets to deal the maximum damage and to prevent having trouble with. They may not have the strongest weapons in the shop anymore, but at a close range, they can easily take down opponents. Stealths and Snipers can be a great danger too, as the Gunner is a slow class and an easy target for single shot weapons. It's the best to loop around them instead of face fronting them. Gunners were highly effective against tanks, but since vehicles take less damage, he can attack on places where he can hide easily. Shooting at helicopters is completely useless; it will only bring a player on the enemy's radar and the helicopter would be too far to take hits. Healing Shield When being under attack, the Gunner can activate the Healing Shield ultra ability to absorb all damage, taken from the front and to transfer that into health points, which will be conducted to his health. However, anything that comes from the Gunner can hit him and he will take normal damage. It's the best to activate the ability when opponents are already firing, otherwise, they will hide and wait till the time of the ability is over. Also, a Stealth is able to kill a player with his Blink ability, so its advisable to keep the shield for other classes. By default, the shield takes 10 seconds before it has to cooldown again, which takes 85 seconds. Primary Weapons The Gunner's primary weapons are mostly heavy machine guns with a very high fire-rate and very large clip size or Splash damage weapons with much damage and slow fire-rate. They can be used by targets that are at a close range. It's impossible to aim down sight with any primary Gunner weapon. The Gunner's default primaries are the Old Bessie for the Allies side and the Sinner for Axis side. Secondary Weapons The Gunner's secondary weapons are not all that easy to compare. It goes from weak to powerful pistols (some with multi-shot) or splash damage handguns that deals a lot of damage. It's advised to upgrade the skills so the opponents will burn to death. It is possible to aim down sight with Secondary Gunner weapons. The default secondary weapons are the Hideaway for the Allies and the Brindisi for the Axis. Melee Weapons The Gunner uses rough melees, but compared to other classes, his melees don't deal that much damage. The default melees are the Eye Gouger for the Allies and the Gravedigger for the Axis. The gunner can be very effective vehicles with the right setup. Some splash damage weapons can easily take down a tank if the gunners Skills are maxed out with splash damage and vehicle damage Category:Classes